1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to jaw restraints for use with a jaw assembly of a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a removable jaw restraint which temporarily secures first and second jaws of a surgical instrument against movement during shipping.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical instruments are typically transported from the manufacturer to the end user in sterile shipping packages. Some surgical instruments such as, for example, surgical stapling apparatus contain many movable parts which need to be protected during shipping. Surgical stapling instruments typically include an anvil assembly and an associated cartridge assembly which contains a plurality of staples. The staples are releasably retained within staple pockets formed within the cartridge assembly.
During transportation, the shipping package is often subjected to extensive handling which may result in the shipping package being bumped or shaken. This can result in movement of the staple cartridge assembly within the shipping package and possibly dislodging the staples wholly or partially from within the staple pockets.
Therefore, there exists a need for a jaw restraint which prevents movement of anvil and cartridge assemblies during shipping. Additionally, there exists a need for a jaw restraint which is configured to be easily disengaged from associated anvil and cartridge assemblies. There is still further need for a jaw restraint which can be secured within a shipping package to further secure the anvil assembly and cartridge assembly within the shipping package.